Kingdom Hearts 3: A New Beginning
by RoyalRie14
Summary: Sora goes on adventure to discover and figure out some important things. But, when their gummi ship breaks down, they have to stay on Emina Village for a while. They meet a girl, who comes with them and joins in with them on their journey.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

She stood at he beach edge with her hair flowing, standing as though in a trance. She looked sad, as though she were longing for something….or someone. Clouds overhead became grey.

It began to rain.

Then I realized that se was crying.

She cried out loud.

"Where are you?" She yelled in such a sad voice that it broke my heart and made me want to cry.

I stepped forward, but then I saw a heartless.

I ran with my keyblade in hand, but as I swung to kill the heartless, the girl turned around and killed it at the same time as me.

Her tears stopped.

Our eyes met and I felt like I actually knew her.

"Sora!" She said joyfully, hugging me.

"How do you have a keyblade?"

There was a silence.

"How do you know my name?"


	2. Chapter 1: The Letter

This is chapter 1, it only had 6 pages in my journal, so it is kinda short, but the rest of the chapters are 10+ pages. This is my first fan-fiction, so please accept it, and tell me what you think!

Chapter 1: The Letter

We stood near the Paupu tree, finishing reading the letter for the last time before I left.

"Are you ready Sora?" Riku asked me.

"I think I am," I replied.

"Sora, we know that you can do this…so go for it!" Kairi said.

"Thanks Kairi," I said hugging her.

"We will probably be here waiting," Riku said.

"Yeah," I said smiling.

After saying goodbye to everyone, Donald and Goofy arrived with the Gummi ship the next day. I got in, and Kairi and Riku waved goodbye.

We took off and flew quite a ways, but after a while, the gummi ship began to shake violently.

"What is going on?" Donald said frustrated.

"Gawrsh, this doesn't look good!" Goofy said.

The ship spun around and around until we crash-landed into an ocean. We pulled the ship to shore.

Sparks flew everywhere.

Donald and Goofy began to check out the ship.

A few minutes later they came back to me.

"Sora, it's broken!" Goofy said.

"Oh, well, what should we do?" I said.

" We should go find someone to fix this thing!" Donald yelled.

"But, shouldn't we find out where we are first?" Goofy said.

"Yeah, then we can find someone to fix it. O.K?"

"Okay…" Donald and Goofy said.

I looked around, this place really reminded me of Destiny Islands.

The beach was very beautiful, and it was welcoming us with a gentle breeze, much like a mother welcomes her long gone child that was lost. It was an odd feeling, but it was nice.

Donald and Goofy walked off in different directions after telling me to meet back here at the garden in front of me.

A light breeze came from the north, I could hear faint music in the distance.

I relaxed, then went into town.

It was very beautiful place.

Everywhere I looked, I saw people smiling.

I walked over into an interesting looking shop.

I went up to the counter, "um, sir, what is this place called?"

"Frankie's Items it is! Best shop in town to get things you need!" The man said proudly.

"Um, I meant this world…."

"Oh! This is Emina Village!" he said bowing, "Welcome newcomer!" He said politely.

I laughed, " Sir, you don't need to bow, I am just here to look for someone to fix our gummi ship."

Frankie gasped, By golly! A gummi ship? We haven't seen one of those in ages!"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, that's odd."

"Yes, yes it is. But, there are a few people who are still skilled in fixing them and could help you. You really came into some great luck…um…what's your name?"

"Sora."

"Sora. Nice name boy! I like it! Well, it has been nice meeting you!"

"Um, before I leave, do YOU know how to fix a gummi ship?"

"Do I know how to?" He said laughing. "OF COURSE! I have known for quite a while now."

I waited. "….So…can you help me?"

"Oh! Yes, where is it?"

"Just follow me," I said walking out. Frankie followed me, and I led him to the ship where Donald and Goofy were waiting. I also noticed two other intelligent looking men.

"Sora! You found one too! Good job!" Donald said.

"Yeah, so can it be fixed?"

"YES! Of course it can!" Frankie said. "But, it will take a while, a few days maybe, I am not sure."

"Okay, well, where can we stay?" I asked.

"You can stay at the inn, Agnam Inn. It really is indeed a great place to stay!" One of the men said.

"Yeah, Maps is right, GREAT place!" The second man said.

"Well, thanks Maps and um…" I began.

"Xif."

"ZIf?" Goofy said holding the zzzz.

"Um, no, just Xif, with an X."

"Ok…well, thanks Xif, Maps, Frankie, we wil go now."

We took off and headed for Agnam Inn. Inside, everything was happy and jolly. There was dancing, and singing, and merry making. I thought of Christmas subconsciously…whatever that means. The floor was wooden, but looked new, and the there were Roman pillars on each corner. Everything looked clean, and in fact, so clean, I bet people wouldn't mind eating off the floor. But, since it was so crowded, I felt claustrophobic, so I went outside.

I decided to just walk around and browse the shops. But, first I would go back to Frankie's place.

To my surprise, it was still open.

I went inside to see another surprise, a girl behind the counter.

"Oh! Um, can I help you?" She said stuttering.

" Uh, yeah, do you have any items that might be useful fo-"

"Yes! Come this way!" She said excitingly walking off and not even paying attention to what I was saying. I watched as she almost tripped as she skipped to the back of the store. "Come on!" She called peeking her head out of what looked like a closet.

I saw many objects in this huge room, closet, whatever it was…

"Um, what is-"

"They are items that people usually would need on a journey."

"How do you-'

" I just do, there is a girl who studies the worlds and makes most of this stuff."

"What's her name?"

"fjsdkl dhfsd hfkljsd" She said the name so fast in such an odd language that I couldn't understand a word she said.

"Ok…"

'Well! You might as well take s-something!" She said stuttering again.

" How about this?" I said pointing to a star shaped object.

"Oh, that is a Sutachra, it heals all ailiments when in need, but it is only for people i-"

"Um, how much is it?" I asked, totally ignoring her.

She sighed in aggravation, "5000 munny."

"Really? Don't you think that is a bit too much?"

"NO! IT LASTS FOREVER! So, it is not unreasonable. I thought it was a bit cheap for what it can do."

"Ok, whatever. Here you are, " I said handing her the munny.

She stared at me. "You are seriously buying it?"

"Yeah! I think I'll need it!"

"Well, doesn't everyone…" She mumbled.

"I have to go now."

"OK! Bye!" She said in a mean tone.

I headed for the door, "Um, what is your-"

"Lucky," She said smiling touching my glove.

I walked out, and went to the nearby shop, wondering why she touched me.

I saw glass everywhere as soon as I walked in, the floor, the items, the lights, the CEILING, everything, literally. So, I walked out. I decided not to look in shops, instead I just went to the inn. I got some water and sat down. Now I felt refreshed, but tired.

Donald and Goofy walked in.

"SORA!" They yelled, running over to me.

"What?" I said trying to sound dramatic.

"They are fixing up the gummi ship, and they say it will take about three days, if they go unendingly," Donald said.

"So, four days," I said.

"Yes. Sora, what are you doing?" Donald asked.

"Nothing."

"Well, then go look around learn something!" Donald told me.

"Ok! I will! Patience!" I said getting up.

"Be careful Sora," Goofy said.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just felt like saying it."

"Well, thanks Goofy," I said walking out and heading for an ice cream stand.

"Hello young lad! How may I help you?" They guy said, I don't know why he said "young" because he only looked 16 years old.

"Um, do you have Sea salt ice cream?"

"Why, of course! It is one of our most famous flavours!"

"How did you come up with it?"  
"It just….came to me…haha, weird huh?"

"Can I have some?"

"Oh! Yeah man!" He handed me the ice cream and I paid for it then walked off.

In the far distance I saw the gummi ship and everyone working on it. I watched the sun as it was near sunset. It was not even near setting, but I watched it anyway.

I felt a cool breeze from behind me. It felt nice.

A thought came to my head.

I could go to the beach behind me.

So, I threw away my stick and watched my steps as I walked towards the beache's edge. I look at the half-ground, half-sand phenomenon.

It reminded me of Destiny Islands.

I had a flashback;

I saw myself as a child again. It was a blur, but I saw a girl.

I thought it was Kairi.

"Kairi!" I called out.

Then I started running towards her, but then I realized that I could not affect this flashback.

The me in the flashback walked towards her. She ran to him and hugged him, I heard crying.

Then I awoke. I had tripped on a rock.

I got up and dusted myself off. I heard a faint noise.

A heartless.

I turned around but nothing was there.

Then I turned back around.

I saw a girl standing at the water.

She had long brown hair that was flowing in the wind, and wore purple clothing. She was standing still as though in a trance.

I had a feeling that she was sad, and longing for something….or someone.

Clouds overhead grew grey and thunder rumbled.

I heard crying, then it began to rain.

She cried out," WHERE ARE YOU!"

It made me feel sad, and it broke my heart. I felt like crying.

I took a step forward, then I saw a heartless.

I ran towards it to kill it, but as I did, the girl turned around swiftly and killed me at the same time as me.

Her tears stopped.

Our eyes met .

I felt like I knew her…but why?

"Sora!" She said jumping on me to hug me.

"H-How do you have a keyblade?" I had said at the same time.

There was a long silence.  
_**"How…do you know my name?"**_


	3. Chapter 2: Gummi

**This is chapter two of KH3: A new Beginning. It took me a while to write it but I finally got it all finished. It is just the typing that kills me, it takes ages ****. But, I am already done with 3 and working on 4 so be ready for it to come soon! I am even drawing outfits for Sora and Kyashi in every world! If you want to see them you have to go to and type in samanthasonig, and click the link that says something about a user. At some point when I get deviantart, I will put them there. Enjoy Ch.2! **

**Btw: Sora and Kyashi are the only characters I will do points of view on. This is Kyashi's**

Chapter 2: Gummi (Kyashi PoV)

I was just standing in the water like I do every single day, being my own depressed self. I remember hearing that a gummi-ship landed, but I really did not care. I could not care less….my life sucked and I was all alone. I have friends….but not the one I truly love.

I thought about Sora, the one boy I had truly loved my whole life. And now, I could no longer see him. All of our memories are gone….and I can do nothing about it. This sucks.

It started to thunder loudly like drums, then rain poured down and I became soaked.

I started to cry. I like crying, it lets out my inner feelings.

Then I cried out, "Where are you?" so loud that I am sure my parents might have heard me. I wanted to go jump in the water and just float away. How nice that would be…to just forget about life.

Then, I felt the presence of a heartless nearby.

I took out my keyblade as fast as I could and swung around to kill it, right as Sora did too. I froze and stopped crying, and then I jumped to hug him, "SORA!"

"How do you have a keyblade?" He said at the same time.

Our eyes met, and he stared at me.

There was a long awkward silence.

Finally Sora broke the silence, "How….do you know my name?" He said hugging me back.

I backed away. I could not tell him now, he would never believe me. Could I seriously tell him the TRUTH? "Um….well…when we were like…five, we were like , hmm…how should I put this…? Really good friends."

Sora looked confused, then he shrugged.

"You…don't believe me…do you?" I said sadly/.

"No," He said sadly shaking his head and bowing in shame.

"Well, I can't blame you…." I said looking off into the mountains. He followed my gaze. "It is not your fault after all."

"Why…?"

"I apologize, but once again, I can't tell you. Even if I could…"I paused. "I have to go," I said walking off.

Sora grabbed my hand, and the force made me start to fall, I closed my eyes, ready to hit my head on the sand. Then Sora caught me, and picked me up in his arms. I blushed.

"Thanks…" I said breathing heavily.

Sora smiled and said, " No, problem."

On our way to the inn, he mumbled, " You look cute when you are beet red."

I covered my face with my hands and frowned.

When we got inside, he ran up to his room and gently set me on the bed. I looked around, we were in the Inn.

"Sora…?" I said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Why….why are you here?"

"Oh," He said sitting down next to me. "Our gummi ship crashed."

"Really?" I said recalling the fact that a gummi ship had landed.

"Yeah, it just….went out of whack! It was really weird."

"Hmm…that is odd. So it was a crash landing?"

"Yeah…it was." Sora said gazing out the window.

"Um, I have to go home soo…" I began getting up.

He grabbed me again. This time I was scared. Why did he keep doing this? He doesn't even know who I am! He doesn't know or remember me! This makes no sense.

"Let me come with you, please."

"Why Sora? Why?" I said aggravated.

"Because…..because I want to believe you."

That was it…I hit my breaking point. I ran out of the room crying and ran to my house. To my irritation, a giant heartless stood at the front gate.

I got out my keyblade.

Sora came running and panting with his too.

We fought the heartless until it was finished.

I watched as the hearts floated up to the skies above in.

"Why did you run?"

"I…I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"But, I can't tell you."

"Yes, you can," he said in a soothing tone and grabbed my hand. I blushed again. I really couldn't help it.

"It is because-"

I heard my mother call me, "Kyashi! Time for dinnerrrr!"

"Ok mom!" I called back running inside. Sora followed.

"Oh! And who might this be?"

"Sora, a friend..." I gave her the look…the "don't say a word" look.

She nodded. "Oh, nice to meet you Sora…" She smiled sadly, "Um, have you eaten anything?"

"Um, no."

"Alright, well then you may eat with us."

I sat down and Sora came next to me. We ate quite quickly the went to my room.

Sora went over to the window while I sat down on my bed near my pillows. I looked out the window, it was already night time. I could see the stars and the moon.

Sora randomly told me all about his adventures and about his friends, Kaeri and Riku. Of course he didn't include me…no one knew about me.

When he finished he asked me, "So, what has it been like for you?"

"WELL, I have been adventuring too, I think I have been to just about everyworld."

"ALL of them?"

"No, maybe most."

"What about the world that never was?"

I was silent. He turned around. "Um,….yeah I might have been there."

"Oh, okay."

"So, where are you staying?"

"Here."

"NANI?(What)"

"Well, it is late and you wouldn't want me to go out there in the dark, cold, lonely, dangerous outside."

I felt sick in my stomach, I clenched it and bent over.

Sora ran over, and sat down next to me, and held my hand, " Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said sitting up, "I guess."

Sora's face got really close to mine. "Is there anything I can to do help?"

My heart was beating so loud, that I was pretty sure he could hear it too. The silence was intense….very intense….and akward.

I tried to back away, "Sora…just leave me alone."

He held on tighter, it hurt, I flinched, "Why?" He asked.

"I-I can't tell you yet, I-I'm tired…I am going to sleep," I said changing the subject and laying down. Sora, who was still holding my hand, lay down too.

"Sora?"

"Hmm?"

I hesitated, "Do you love the Kairi girl you talk about?"

He turned over, forgetting that he was holding my hand, so I moved too. I was right against his back. I scooted back.

"Yeah, I guess."

I immediately let go, and ran out of the room, and jump out of the window that is always open in the hallway. I landed in the pool with a huge splash, and it HURT! I swam out, which was difficult since my clothes were heavy. I got out and ran to my secret underground hideout.

The reason my parents don't come running out in panic when their daughter jumps off the second-floor and into the pool…is because I do every single day.

I got in by bad that I made out of palm leaves, straw, stones, and other materials.

I fell asleep.

I had a dream..like a blur…where I saw Sora running around with Kairi and Riku…I cried.

I woke up to the sound of a twig breaking. I heard stomping on the ground above me on the door. Light poured in as the door opeded. I rubbed my eyes and jumped, it was Sora.

I hid myself under the blankets. Then I could feel his presence.

"Kyashi?" Sora said pulling off the covers.

"Looks like you found me…." I sighed.

"Why did you run off? You worried me…it made me feel guilty. "

"I apologize….I ran off because…because…"I looked away to hide my tears that were gonna to come.

"I like you," I paused," There I said it. Are you pleased now?"

Sora stared at me, I could tell he was blushing.

I laughed, and kinda blushed too. He started laughing with me.

He got off my bed and helped me up. We went back up to my room to dicuss things.

"So, how long are you gonna be here?"

"About four days."

"Four days?"

"Yes, so you better get used to me."

_Dude! I have been use to you since….like FOREVER!_ I thought

"Ugh! How can I do that?" I said sarcastically and laughed.

"Hey!" Sora laughed.

"Well, staying here is not free."

"What? This is a world! You got to be kidding me!" Sora laughed.

I stared at him seriously. " I am serious…"

"What? No!"

"Yeah! You have to do something!"

Sora leaned in near my face, "Would a kiss work?" He said.

I blushed and pushed him away, "No! No it would not!"

"Just kidding! Just kidding! I wouldn't do that! I just think you are cute when you are beat red!" Sora laughed.

I turned away and covered my face. "Your mean," I mumbled.

"Well, what _can_ I do?"

I looked at him, "I guess you could fight off heartless…"

Sora started stroking my leg with his finger up and down my leg. I flinched.

"S-S-S-ora….?"

"Yes?" He said stopping and putting his hand on my leg.

"What are you doing?"

"I am not doing anything…but um, can I fight with you?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess so…"

Sora jumped up smiling, "Let's go!"

"What?" I laughed," Now?"

"Yeah!"

Fine! We will go! But I am warning you, it isn't that easy."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go."

We went down to the town center where the fountain was and sat there. I stared into the water. I knew heartless came rarely, so there really was no point to be here, but Sora doesn't know that.

Sora got up. I looked around and I couln't find him.

My sight went black. I guessed that either a heartless had attacked me, or Sora was covering my eyes.

I felt his presence again.

"Come on Kairi!" Sora said.

I froze and opened my eyes, Kairi? How would she be here? I looked around, no Kairi….was he talking about me?

I looked at Sora, he was in the fountain, holding out his hand.

"Sora, I-I ….I am not…."

"Not what?" He said looking puzzled.

"I am not Kairi…" I said.

He dropped his hand, "What? But…."

I got frustrated and pushed him into the water, "Sora! How can you think I am Kairi!"

"Why did you push me Kyashi? What was that for?" He said wiping his face off.

"You called me stinkin Kairi! I am nowhere near her!"

Sora put his head down, "Sorry Kyashi…"

I looked away and crossed my arms.

"Kyashi…"

"I forgive you Sora…" I said reluctantly.

"Well, I don't forgive you for pushing me in!" Sora said pulling me in too. My knees scraped at the bottom of the fountain. My knee began to bleed. I stood up carefully and got out. Then I sat outside the fountain.

"Kyashi…I apologize…I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine Sora, " I said putting a bandage on my knee and trying to hold back the tears.

He got out and took off his soaked jacket and sat down next to me. "You know, I have lost memerories before."

I knew that, "Really?"

"Yeah, I was put to sleep…and I had to get my memories back."

I remembered him telling me about this when he told me his story.

"Well, I haven't lost any of my memories…" I said looking down. "But….my past was not the most happiest past….I had to let go of someone whom I loved dearly…"

"That is really sad…" Sora said.

"Yeah…it is," I said staring off into town.

"Are there any heights?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, you know, high places to hang?"

"Yeah, the mountain top."

"Can we go there?"

I looked at Sora, "Maybe someday."

He frowned, "What if there is no someday?" he said looking down.

I started to cry, "Sora…just please…don't talk about that! Live for Kairi and Riku!"

He looked at me, "I can do that…but what about you?"

"Me?" I laughed, "I'm not important…" I mumbled.

There was silence for a while. I looked up at the sky and listened to the fountain.

"So….what do you do everyday?" Sora asked.

"This…" I said.

"This?"

"This," I said trying to see beyond the sky.

_All I ever wanted was to be with him….and all he wants…is to be with __**her**__._

_All I want is…_ "You…" I accidentally said out loud. I hoped that he hadn't heard me…

"What?" He asked, apparently hearing me.

"Nothing…" I said sulking.

_I mean…I am not asking for much God…am I? _I looked to the sky.

Suddenly everything went black.

I saw blond haired boy that looked similar to Sora, he stood near a giant white pod.

It opened.

"Sora…" he said.

He took a step, "Your lucky. Looks like my summer vacation is…" He paused, "over."

Then I was overwhelmed with sadness.

"Kyashi!" Sora called, "Are you ok?"

I opened my eyes, crying. "So…ra….Ro…Ro-…." I didn't even know what I was saying.

"Roxas?" Sora said.

Then I began to fall, and Sora caught me. "Kyashi…I think you need to rest."

"No!" I said standing on my own, " I can't!"

"Why?"

I looked out to the beach.

"I need to go see someone," I said.

"Who?"

"Gummi."

"Who?" Sora said still confused.

"GUMMI!" I said, "…Just come with me."

I went to the inn and to the back where there was a room in the far back. I opened the door quietly. I saw Gummi sitting near the fire.

"Hello…Kyashi."

I walked closer to the old man, "Hello Gummi."

"So, Kyashi…who might this be?"

"Sora, this is Sora."

He turned around to face me with his blind eyes, "Really?"

"Yes sir," I said nodding.

"Interesting," he said, " I sense you wanted to tell me something?'

"Yes," I told him about the flashback, but not mine.

"That is very interesting, I wonder why you saw that…" Gummi said getting up and walking towards his desk.  
"Um, sir, do you know when my Ship will be fixed?" Sora asked.

"Yes, much earlier than they thought, they will be done in one day," Gummi said.

"One day? That's tomorrow!" I said realizing the horrible fact.

"Yes, tomorrow," he said looking through his books.

"Well Gummi, thanks…." I said solemnly, "I guess we will go now."

As we left, I could have sworn I saw him smirk when I looked back.

When we were back to the main room of the inn, I saw Donald and Goofy.

"Hey," is all Sora said to them.

"Sora! Where have you been?" Donald yelled.

"With her," Sora said pointing to me.

"Oh, I see…" Donald said glaring at me. I backed away.

"Donald, I do not think she is bad, or else Sora wouldn't have been with her dontcha think?" Goofy said smiling at me, I smiled back.

"You have a point," Donald said hesitantly.

"Um, guys…can she stay in our room?"

I stared at Sora, "What?" we all said in unison.

"Sora…not to be mean or anything, to you or her, but we have no room in there!" Donald said.

"Oh," Sora said bowing his head.

"Sora," I said putting my hand on his shoulder, "It is fine, I have my own house to go sleep at."

"Ok, I guess that is ok," Sora said trying to smile.

"Well…I have to go…so, bye," I said.

"Ok," Sora said.

I walked out, and went to their gummi ship, it was almost fixed.

"Hey Frankie?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"When will you be done?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh, thanks," I said sulking and walking off. I went to the clock tower and sat inside for a while and wrote in my journal.

(*line* break*)

I woke up to the sound of the clock tower bonging, I looked down, I saw Donald, and Goofy near the gummi ship.

I jumped up, and ran out.

It was only 5:00 A.M.

I ran as fast as I could to them.

I was out of breath , "Can- can I…come with you?" I asked.

" But we don't really know you…" Donald said.

"I know! I know you don't know me! But…" I almost started crying, " I have known Sora mt whole life, and…I know you might be suspicious, but I am willing to prove my innocence! I really, really, really, need to be with Sora."

"Donald, why don't we let her come with us? She could help!" Goofy said.

"Well, ok, but, there are only three sea-"

"Not so fast young duck!" Frankie exclaimed coming out from behind them ship. "There are four seats! We had to install a fourth in order to hide a special piece of the ship."

"Frankie! You are the best!" I said hugging him.

"Your welcome," Frankie said smiling.

Sora came running over to us. We all got in the ship…except Sora.

Donald started the gummi-ship.

Sora stared at me, "How are you coming?"

"Me?"

"Yeah! You!" He said.

"I installed a fourth seat in order to hide a special piece of the ship,"Frankie repeated.

"Oh, I see," Sora said putting his head down.

I reached out my hand, "Sora, come on, we need to go!"

He just stood there for a while.

The gummi-ship began to take off.

"Sora!" I yelled. "Grab my hand!"

He grabbed my hand and I pulled him up with much difficulty.

We sat down and took off.

"So…where are we going?" I asked.

"We really are not sure, we are just going to worlds hoping to figure something out," Donald said.

"What for?" I asked.

"Well, we are looking for three people," Goofy said.

"Who?" I asked.

Sora told me about the letter he received a year ago sent by Mickey.

"I have no idea who those people are…do you?" I asked Sora.

"Not really. If I did know anything about them we probably wouldn't be on this trip," Sora replied.

"Oh, I see…" I said nodding.

"Yep," Sora said.

"So, where do you plan on going first?" I asked.

"Wonderland," Donald said.

"Oh…that place," I said sulking.

_I hate that witch of a queen!_

"Well, it is better that nothing, "Sora said. "But, there really isn't much to do there."

"Yeah there is, there are heartless!" I said.

"Nooo!" Sora said, "Not possible."

"Yes it is!" I said."

"Nope," he said.

"Urgh!" I said getting frustrated, "Yes…it…is!"

"Okay."

"What?" I said.

"I agree with you," Sora said.

I was so confused, Sora is confusing. I laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked.

"Nothing Sora, " I said calming down.

He crossed his arms.

"Almost there!" Donald said.

"EH?" I asked.

"Yep! Almost!" Goofy said.

"Oh no…" I said.

"This is going to be fun…," Sora said sarcastically.

"No it is not! This will be a nightmare!"

Sora laughed at me, "Calm down, it will be fine!"

I hit him lightly, "Your mean Sora," I mumbled.

"I know," He said continuing to laugh.

"Grrrr!" I growled crossing my arms and ignoring him.

"We are there!" Donald said.


End file.
